1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical capacitor; and, more particularly, to an electrochemical capacitor having an output terminal unit which is inject-molded in such a manner to be provided within a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrochemical energy storage apparatus refers to a system for storing energy by using an electrochemical principle. Such an electrochemical energy storage apparatus has been used as a core component of finished products in various appliances such as portable information communication appliances, and electron appliances.
The electrochemical energy storage apparatus may include a lithium secondary battery and an electrochemical capacitor. Herein, when compared to the lithium secondary battery, the electrochemical capacitor has a high energy density and a high capacitance, so it is expected to be used as an innovative energy source in a new and renewable energy field applicable to the future electric vehicles and portable electron devices.
The electrochemical capacitor may be manufactured in a winding type and a pouch type. The electrochemical capacitor of the pouch type may be manufactured to have a less weight at a cheaper cost over that of the winding type.
The electrochemical capacitor of the pouch type is manufactured by the following processes, including a laminate process, a bonding process, and a sealing process. In the laminate process, a cell electrode unit is formed by successively stacking cathodes, separation films, and anodes in a sheet type. In the bonding process, a terminal unit is formed by performing bonding of respective cathode and anode terminals. In the sealing process, the formed cell electrode unit is sealed.
Herein, the bonding process refers to a process for bonding each of the cathode and anode terminals stacked in multiple layers. The bonding process may be performed by such a fusion process as ultrasonic fusion, and laser melting. The terminal unit manufactured in this way is integrally fused, so it is possible to implement easy connection of external terminals used for voltage applying.
However, there has been a problem in that the terminals are torn out due to physical force or resistance of the electrochemical capacitor is increased due to poor fusion of the terminals.